


The Cave of the Screaming Ghosts

by killerweasel



Category: Supernatural, The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/"></a><b>reel_spn</b>. You had to take a movie and make change it so <i>Supernatural</i> characters appeared in it. I chose <i>The Land Before Time</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cave of the Screaming Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [](http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/)**reel_spn**. You had to take a movie and make change it so _Supernatural_ characters appeared in it. I chose _The Land Before Time_.

**Title:** The Cave of the Screaming Ghosts  
 **Author:** [](http://killerweasel.livejournal.com/profile)[**killerweasel**](http://killerweasel.livejournal.com/)  
 **Movie Adapted:** [_The Land Before Time_](http://imdb.com/title/tt0095489/)  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Characters:** Dean, Sam, other assorted _Supernatural_ characters  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 2,312  
 **Notes/Credits:** The Winchesters look like [this dinosaur here](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y107/pizzaweasel317/lj%20stuff/20070218-hadrosaur.jpg), only cuter and animated.  


 

Dean pressed his body closer to Sam’s until his brother began to sink down in the mud. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Sharptooth.”

That one word was all Sam needed to hear. He went as still as a statue. Dean’s voice might have been calm, but he could feel his body begin to tremble as the footsteps grew closer. Even though most of the sharpteeth in this area only ate dead things, sometimes they would go after the smaller, weaker prey just to keep their hunting skills sharp.

The odor of old blood and decay hit Sam’s nostrils as the predator came closer. Claws designed to strip flesh from the bone appeared in front of the bushes where the brothers were hiding. Dean’s eyes narrowed and Sam heard him mutter a couple of words their father wouldn’t have approved of. The snap of a twig from the left made them both flinch. The sharptooth wasn’t alone.

The mud clinging to their bodies blocked their scents, which meant that moving now would give away their position. A snarl sent a chill down Sam’s spine. Dean tilted his head slowly, grabbing something from the ground. Two seconds later, the sharptooth thrust its head into their hiding place. Dean jammed a branch between the sharptooth’s jaws, propping its mouth open. “Run, Sam!”

Sam took off in the direction of a cave they passed earlier. The entrance was small enough for the two of them to squeeze through, but the sharpteeth wouldn’t fit. When he heard his brother cry out behind him, he whirled around. The other sharptooth had Dean pinned to the ground with a huge foot. “Dean!”

For a second, the ground seemed to tremble. Then a large shape came out of the nearby trees. “Why don’t you boys pick on someone your own size?”

Sam watched in amazement as the newcomer swung the massive knot of flesh and bone on the end of his tail around and proceeded to not only knock the sharptooth off of Dean, but also sent the snarling predator flying. The sharptooth’s body made a sickening crack as it slammed into a tree. It struggled to rise and then went still.

The remaining predator eyed the clubtail warily before taking off into the nearby jungle. Once the clubtail was sure the threat was gone, he leaned in closer to Dean to look him over. “You okay, son?”

Dean did a quick check to make sure all of his limbs were working properly. There was a shallow gash on his side which made him feel like his flesh was on fire and he knew he would have nightmares for a week about how close he’d come to death. Other than that, he was fine. And he’d done what his father had asked him to. He’d kept his brother safe.

“I think so.” He rolled over, hissing in pain as he got to his feet. “Where’s my brother? Sam?”

“Over here, Dean.” Sam moved quickly to be by his brother’s side. He inspected the wound, sucking in a breath as he saw the line of crimson. Shivering, he turned to face the clubtail. “You saved him.”

A tiny smile crossed the clubtail’s face. “I hate those nasty...” He seemed to take in how young both of them were and changed whatever word he’d had on his tongue. “Those nasty things. You see those big leaves over there? Go grab a couple and we’ll have your brother patched up in two shakes of a longneck’s tail.”

As Sam took off, the clubtail gave Dean a look. “What are you two doing out here by yourselves anyway? Where are your parents?”

“Mom’s... there was this sharptooth with yellow eyes.” Dean focused on the ground. “And Dad went to go check out a cave near the Great Valley. He’s been gone for ages, so we decided to go look for him.”

The clubtail sighed. “Yellow eyes, huh? I’ve heard about him. He makes the rest of the sharpteeth seem nice and friendly.”

Sam came back over with a mouth full of the leaves. “Did I get enough?”

“You got plenty.” He bent down and picked one up in his teeth before pressing it against Dean’s side. Dean bit his lip as it touched the cut. “This will stop the bleeding for now. What I need you to do is chew up a couple of the others and then smear it on the gash. It speeds up the healing process.”

Sam made a face. “I have to spit it onto him?”

Dean didn’t seem overly thrilled with this bit of information either. “Ew.”

“Either you chew it or I will.” He grinned.

“Fine.” Sam started chewing, gagging at the taste of the leaves on his tongue.

“Just out of curiosity, what’s in this cave your father went to find?” The clubtail watched Sam as he peeled off the leaf with his front leg and began to smear the chewed up mush in his mouth on Dean’s wound.

“Have you ever heard of the ‘Cave of the Screaming Ghosts’?” The clubtail’s eyes widened. “That’s where the yellow-eyed sharptooth is supposed to live.”

“You’re telling me he went to track that evil son of a scavenger down by himself?” The clubtail’s tail swung back and forth a few times, showing his agitation.

Dean winced as Sam added the last of the green goop to his side. “He can take care of himself.”

“I don’t doubt it.” The clubtail glanced in the direction where the sharptooth had gone. “You two look like you can use a break. Besides, it’ll be night soon and you shouldn’t travel in the dark. Follow me.”

The valley the clubtail called home had everything the boys could want. There was a stream with fresh water and an ample source of food. By the time they curled up to sleep, they felt better than they had in days.

“There’s someone in the Great Valley I need to see and since I’ll be headed in that direction anyway, would you mind some company for the rest of your journey?” The clubtail stretched his body out, making sure he was between the mouth of the valley and where the boys were resting.

Sam leaned closer to Dean before whispering in his ear. “We don’t even know his name.”

A cough made Sam jerk his head up. The clubtail smiled at him. “I’m Bobby.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as he set his head on Sam’s side.

\---

The Great Valley was larger than Dean and Sam expected. They frequently had to step to the side so herds of longnecks, threehorns, spiketails, and dozens of others could pass without trampling them. In the sky, flyers circled and occasionally dove into one of the many lakes to grab something to eat. They didn’t see any sign of their father though and Sam was starting to worry.

Bobby nudged the boys forward. “Why don’t you boys go play with the group over by the water while I try to find out about the cave you mentioned?”

As they got closer, Dean frowned. He swore he could hear the group singing. If there was singing involved, he was done. He’d go hide behind the rocks or something. When Sam’s face lit up, Dean sighed. Maybe he could pretend to join in. As the words reached his ears, he froze.

“There once was a sharptooth with yellow eyes,  
He was a nasty monster, that’s no lie,  
They say the ghosts of his prey,  
Scream all day.”

Sam gasped. “Dean, are they singing about the sharptooth who killed Mom?”

With a growl, Dean pushed his way into the group. The threehorn gave him a nasty look before putting her nose in the air. A big mouth bounded over towards them. “Oh look, he’s a swimmer like me. Yep, yep, yep, he’s like me!”

“I’m not a swimmer.” That wasn’t exactly true. While Dean didn’t have the horn on his head like the swimmer in front of him, they looked similar.

“You’re a big mouth, then.” The threehorn laughed at him. She soon found herself in the water because Dean knocked her sideways with his tail.

“Hey! No fighting.” The longneck shot Dean a look. “Don’t mind Cera, she’s always like that.”

Sam shifted his body closer. “That song you were singing... is there more? Is it about the Cave of the Screaming Ghosts?”

The longneck’s eyes almost popped out of his head and the others gasped. “How did you know about the cave?”

“Our Dad was going there. He didn’t come back yet.”

Cera snorted. “No one comes back, that’s why the cave screams.”

A flyer swooped down and landed on top of Sam’s head. “There’s a horrible sharptooth inside. Petrie saw it. He has scary eyes!”

“I know more of the song.” The swimmer smiled at them. “But it’s not nice. I’m not allowed to sing it near my brothers and sisters or they have nightmares. Nope, nope, nope.”

Dean straightened himself up. “I want to hear it.”

She looked around to make sure no one else was listening in before clearing her throat.

“No one is safe when he’s on the prowl,  
He’ll gobble you up with a howl.  
He lurks in the cave of screams,  
A place that isn’t what it seems,  
Someone needs to stop this beast,  
Before he has us all for a feast.”

Everyone shuddered. Dean swallowed a couple of times. “Do any of you know where the cave is?” They all shook their heads. “Maybe Bobby had better luck than we did. Come on, Sam.”

They found Bobby on the other side of the lake talking to a spiketail and her daughter. “Boys, this is Ellen and her daughter Jo. She was just telling me that your father and a few others headed out to the yellow-eyed sharptooth’s cave a moon ago. I think I should go check on them. Why don’t you stay here with...?”

“No!”

Bobby seemed surprised by Sam’s outburst. “We’re coming with you. He’s our Dad and he might need our help.”

The clubtail closed his eyes. He already knew if he left them behind that Sam and Dean would follow the minute his back was turned. At least if they were with him, he could keep an eye on both them. “Fine, but if I tell you to run, you run. Are we clear?” They nodded. “Good.”

\---

Even before they reached the mouth of the cave, they could smell death. Sam gagged and Dean had to fight to keep his lunch down. Bobby motioned for them to stay back as he moved closer. A moan from within made a chill go down Dean’s spine.

“Dean, was that one of the screaming ghosts?”

“I don’t know.” Dean crept closer, inching towards Bobby. “Do you see my Dad?”

“Not yet.” Bobby went inside and they both heard him knock something over that rattled. “Be careful, this place is full of bones.”

The inside of the cave was dark, but a few holes in the roof let in just enough light for them to see where they were going. As they walked, making sure to avoid the bones littering the cave floor, the moaning noise came again. It was louder this time and Dean saw Sam look back towards the entrance. “Just a little further, Sam. We have to find him.”

They turned the corner and the cave opened up. “Look, it’s the sharptooth!”

The yellow-eyed sharptooth was sprawled on the floor. A jagged chunk of rock had pierced through its side. Dean kicked a stone which bounced off the sharptooth’s snout. When there wasn’t any reaction, he relaxed. “I think it’s dead.”

Sam took a couple of steps around the massive body and then let out a horrified scream. “Dad!”

Their father’s leg was pinned under the sharptooth. His eyes fluttered open as they approached. “Dean? Sam?”

“We’re going to get you out of here.” Dean tried to push the body, but it barely moved.

“Step aside, son.” Bobby rammed the corpse, putting his full weight behind the blow. The body shifted just enough for their father to pull himself free.

He got to his feet slowly, being careful of his wounded leg. “I don’t think he broke it.”

Sam and Dean pressed close to their father. Dean kicked another stone at the corpse. “Did you get him Dad?”

“I came with four others. He killed two and the third ran. I used my tail to knock him down, but when he fell, I got trapped. When I tried yelling for help, no one came.”

“They thought you were one of the ghosts.” Bobby turned and smacked the sharptooth’s skull with his tail. “Just making sure he’s dead.”

“Who’s your friend, Sam?”

Sam looked up at his father. “That’s Bobby. He made sure we made it here in one piece.”

“Thank you for watching my boys, Bobby. I’m John.” John limped away from the sharptooth with his sons close behind.

As the group reached the edge of the valley, a cheer went up. Sam and Dean blinked at the size of the crowd that had gathered. Bobby took a couple of steps forward. “The yellow-eyed sharptooth is dead!”

The noise that followed made the first cheer seem like nothing. Dean saw Cera and the others run off towards the lake, singing and dancing. Sam started to tap his toes to the beat. “Come on Dean, I want to go play.”

“No way, dude. I’m not singing.”

John leaned down, giving Dean a look. “Go play with your brother or I’ll tell them you want to lead the next chorus of ‘I Have a Sparkly, Shiny Leaf’.”

Dean swallowed. “Yes, sir.” He turned to Sam. “Come on, we’ll go play.”

“Yay!” Sam raced over to the others while Dean trailed behind.


End file.
